Back to the Beginning
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: The Von Trapp family, comes back to their Villa. After five years in switerland. With the war over they plan to go on living their life as old times. But the oldest is about to get married, and new children are coming. Reviews please.Chapter 10 is up.WIP
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer I do not own Sound of Music, though it would be nice.

Chapter one

Maria walked dimly into the old villa that they left 5 years before. So many cobwebs and dust, but nothing was touched or broken thankfully. It was all the same as when they had left.

"We're finally home, Georg," she said quietly, tears running down her face.

"I know darling." He kissed her hair.

"Mother! My doll's still here!" Gretl, now ten came running, her golden curls bouncing. "Just as I left her!"

Maria smiled. "Where are your brothers and sisters?" she asked.

"They're looking around. Liesl still has Lucas with her," the ten year old said.

Maria nodded. Lucas had been born a year after fleeing from Austria. Now almost four, he looked like his father with dark hair and eyes, but had Maria's personality to a point.

"_Its all so different_

_But yet the same,_

_The feeling of this place_

_Like I'm awake in a dream_

_And looking over a cloud_

_Down on my life.." she sang softly_

"_When times bring you down_

_And your forced to flee_

_So you gather your children_

_And leave your home_," Maria sang.

"It's all over. We don't have to hide any longer," Georg whispered in her ear.

"I know. It's just so unreal right now to think that we're actually back home and here standing in this foyer," she said back softly.

Georg kissed her mouth. "Let's get this place cleaned up. Children!" he shouted.

One by one they came to their parents. Liesl had Lucas in her arm, her fiancé behind her. Then came Friedrich, now almost twenty and as big as his father, with looks that often got more attention from girls then he wanted. Louisa was now almost eighteen and still as beautiful as she was at thirteen, though she hadn't grown an inch since she was fourteen, and was barely taller then Maria. Kurt, who was sixteen, well he was Kurt just the same. Brigitta was fourteen and still had her nose stuck in books most of the time, and since she thought Louisa's obsession with boys was stupid, she often spent her time with twelve year old Marta and ten year old Gretl, who often felt left out of their conversation, but loved to help look after her baby brother Lucas.

"We're going to clean this place up. You're each going to do a bedroom and a downstairs room. But leave my study alone, and my and your mothers bedroom alone," Georg said. "You know where the cleaning supplies are."

"I didn't think I would ever be happy to see that ugly picture with the geese," Maria laughed.

"That was my father's Maria, but come to think of it, it is rather funny looking," Georg replied.

Maria giggled and dusted off another shelf before yawning and sitting down.

"We have to tell them sometime, Georg. They are going to notice," she said.

"Then let them find out on their own 'Ria," he said, grinning at her. "Plus, the girls will start saying they want another sister, but the boys well want another brother. Remember last time?"

"Yes Georg I do, but I'm only going to get bigger, not smaller." She looked at him.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to tell them," he said, with the same expression on his face as when the children went to find Maria and lied about the berries.

Maria hit him lightly before cuddling up to him in the crook of his arm, yawning once more. "I'm glad were home again," she said. "Now we can finally start a life together in this house as we planned. But with a wedding to plan…" She sighed.

"Yes, it seems like yesterday when Liesl was so tiny and fragile." he said. "Now she's engaged to be married. Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"Yes don't worry Georg," she laughed. "This is the '40s, she said she's known since she became a woman."

"I still remember Brigitta crying because she thought she was dying." Georg laughed out loud at the memory.

"That's not nice, she was scared to death as most girls are, you have no clue what it is like and never will," she said, defending her daughter. "Would you like to have a cycle every month until you're 50?"

"No I don't, but it was still funny," he said.

"Wait until I send Marta to you next time! Let's see how well you'll explain it to a scared young girl!" Maria countered him.

"Fine you win, not that you always do anyway..." he grumbled, giving up.

Maria smirked. "I'm hungry. Let's go see if the kitchen was cleaned yet," she said, getting up.

Georg chuckled and followed her. It was hard to believe she was his wife at times. She was so beautiful. She had let her golden hair grow out, and now she kept it to her shoulders. Her body was still tiny and thin, her waist as narrow as before she gave birth to Lucas.

She was his soul mate. Yes he loved his first wife, but it was different, maybe every marriage was, he still loved his first wife, but he learned to once more with Maria and her enchanted voice and personality. She taught him to love again after five miserable years of being alone, she saved him from what would have been a disaster of a marriage with the baroness.

"Penny for your thoughts," Maria said smiling. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," he said smiling. "Just how you changed my life for the better."

"I did?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"Yes. Without you, our children would either be still in their uniforms or at boarding school with Elsa for a stepmother," Georg said, looking at his wife.

"Well then I guess I did change your life," she said. "I wonder if we have any pickles?"

Georg laughed. "Oh you! What am I ever going to do with you?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Together they went to the kitchen.

They ate in the dining room as one big family. Fabian, Liesl's fiancé, with them. All one big happy family that were finally home.

SCB

Its all fixed up I got a beta finally others are coming.

The song is mine, I wrote it I'm currently working on chords for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the beginning

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer - Same as Chapter one...well except Fabian

Liesl sat in her old room. The bedding was washed and dried; her childhood was spent in this room. Being the oldest she had her own room since she was thirteen, although she never minded sharing a room for the past five years.

She met Fabian four years ago when she decided to work for a seamstress in the village that they lived in, to help with money so they could survive. Even though they were never short of money, she still liked to help out.

She met Fabian when he came to get some shirts and pants hemmed and mended. It was fate some would say. Later that week he saw her again at a picnic with her brothers and sisters Louisa wouldn't stop teasing her, when Fabian came up to her and they started to talk. They liked the same type of books and food they talked forever an hour though to them it seemed endless.

Now four years later, and back in Austria, their wedding was in three months and nothing was planned at all. The abbey was where she hopefully was to be married, like Maria and her father. But the flowers and the guests, cake, food, and everything else still had to figured out and done.

"Liesl?" Fabian knocked at her door.

Liesl went to open the door and opened it.

"I thought you might like to go for a walk, maybe you can show me some more of the grounds." he said.

Fabian was tall as the captain. He had reddish blond hair, and green eyes and lanky build of muscle.

When Fabian meet and saw Liesl he said it was like he died and went to heaven, since he saw he thought he saw an angel. Liesl blushed every time he said that.

"Sure, just let me get a wrap," she smiled as she found her shawl and closed the door behind her.

Walking hand in hand to the gazebo, she had forgotten about Rolf till now, her first ever kiss came from him. She didn't know what happened to him, or why he helped them escape. Liesl put him out of her mind she had to forget him.

"What's on your mind?" Fabian asked her.

"Nothing, just memories of this place." she said. "I do truly hope that you find this place as a home for you." she said to him.

"My home is with you Liesl, I wouldn't care if we lived in a shack with eight kids to feed, and as long as I have you I'm perfectly happy."

"You want eight kids!?" she looked at him.

"It was a joke Liesl!" he laughed.

"Good coz if you're not sick of my brothers and sisters yet, you will be soon, trust me!"

"They are not that bad Li," he told her.

"You didn't have share a room with a love sick 16 year old making kissy sounds." she looked at him.

Fabian laughed and squeezed her shoulder. In the moonlight you could see them kissing.

"Georg! Where the heck are you?" Maria shouted out into the vast halls of their home.

She was drying her hair with one hand and trying to keep her robe shut at the same time. "Georg Friedrich Peter Von Trapp!"

"Yes dear?" he said with his head popping out of a door way of a room.

"The tap won't shut off," she said sighing.

"Well I better fix it then I suppose?" he asked as he looked at her with a saucy grin. "Need help with anything else?"

"Wipe that grin off your face! I can dress my self perfectly"" she said in a tone that showed she was annoyed at his thoughts.

"I was not thinking anything of that sort" he stated looking like a hurt puppy.

"Your a man and my husband, I know you better then you think Georg." Maria laughed, as they walked back to their bedroom.

Georg just finished fixing the tap, as he walked out of the room. Maria was brushing her hair, she saw the reflection of her husband in her mirror, at 42 he was still robust, and was young looking as he did when they first met. She seen a picture of when he was twenty he didn't look that much different as he did now.

Georg smiled to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, and went to the balcony and looked outside into the night sky. He felt Maria's arms entwine around his waist and kiss his shoulder. He turned around and kissed her on the lips, his hand came in contact with her bare back. It was his favorite nightgown, which he bought for her on their honeymoon, pure white with lace on the edges, delicate straps with a low back.

"Lucas is dead to the world of the awake," she whispered. The youngest had a tendency to enter their room without knocking which could be very annoying and somewhat embarrassing at times.

Georg just grinned and swept her into his arms.

Friedrich sat reading his book in his room. Kurt, his roommate, was fast asleep, snoring. The light wasn't even bothering him as usual.

Isobel? He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was so beautiful, but she was 14. Her father always wanted to kill him. He promised to keep in touch when they left, he would mail her letter in the morning. But it wasn't the same, he looked at her picture with the sparkling face and dancing eyes as she sat on the tire swing.

Her blond hair, and brown eyes her long limbs. She was dancer forever graceful, as she walked, talked, and when she danced it was the most beautiful thing he saw. On her pointed shoes, floating on air like the wind.

Louisa sat talking to Brigitta, giggling like school girls. Okay so Brigitta did get along with her older sister. Some of the time she wasn't all against the male sex. Just half of the time she had her nose stuck in a book she barely noticed the boys who found her pretty. She just was never interested when they were. They jumped on Liesl as she came to their room to talk before going off to sleep.

Marta and Gretl were already asleep the hour before. Gretl was still going on about finding her doll in her sleep. You could here Marta mumbling, telling her sister to hush up.

The house was silent, except for the whispers in the dead of the night.

SCB

Chapter two fini.

I proof read it; I hope it is a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 3

Disclaimer...blah blah same as usual.

The sky was dark shadowed with dark gray storm clouds. Darkness swept over Salzburg as rain poured down and splashed the window panes. The whole family sat in the library, many reading books, Lucas was playing with his train with Gretl. Maria sat knitting booties, while watching her husband try and figure out something at a table. Liesl was snuggled up to Fabian sleeping as he read.

The thunder shook the window as Friedrich look up from his letter he was writing and sighed as he dipped his pen in the ink. He set back his work carefully writing the birthday letter to Isobel

"A Fraulien Isobel," the butler said, as he moved away to see a dripping wet shivering 14 year old, hair plastered to her face, you could just make out the faint bruise on her cheek. You could hear her breathing across the room the deep gulping breaths that made her chest rise in and out.

"Brigitta go get some dry clothes, yours will fit her," Maria was the first one to speak. "Kurt go and put on more tea and don't say it a woman's job, since you never stop saying you will never marry. Isobel come by the fire." she told the shaking girl.

Isobel sat in the chair and peeled of the soaked shawl and jacket.

"I ran away," she finally said then looked at Friedrich. "Father he..." she broke down crying.

"Liesl take you sisters and brother up stairs please," Georg said quietly, "You too Friedrich."

"But Father!" Friedrich whined a bit, but he just wanted to know why Isobel was here in his home.

"Just for now Friedrich," his father told him in a soft but demanding voice.

Friedrich sighed and went to Isobel and told her he would be in the next room.

"It's okay, what's happened Isobel?" Maria said gently, kneeling in front of the frightened girl.

Isobel bit her lip.

"Its okay what ever it is we help you," Maria assured the girl.

"Father he got angry at me cause I wasn't dancing good enough for him, I fainted one day and they got me to a hospital, it was about a month after you left. He wouldn't believe me, he said he would arrest Friedrich, but he didn't do any wrong I swear it! I told him that it was Gustav and he called me a liar, then he slapped me hard. He called me disgrace to the family and said that I wasn't his daughter. I couldn't stop him, I was changing after class he kept me behind so all the girls were left... then he..." she broke out crying again. "It's not my fault."

Georg looked at Maria, who looked back and nodded. He quietly left the the room.

"Shhh. I know it's not your fault. But you need tell what exactly happened." Maria said.

"Why did she run away?"

Captain Von Trapp turned to face his oldest son. "I can't say yet son, but I believe she will stay here for a while." he said, "She has had a hard time, but tell what you know of Gustav?"

"Her teacher?"

"Yes, him. "Georg said.

"Well he's a bit of a leech, but the best instructor in Switzerland, why?"

"Soon, Friedrich, soon," Georg said slowly and walked away. Who would do something to a young girl; it was disgusting, foul, and unnatural.

Maria tucked the girl into the bed and kissed her forehead. She told Brigitta and Louisa not to stay up talking all night, or wake up Isobel.

The storm was still racing on as Maria looked out onto the terrace.

The poor child, she was just turning fifteen, she didn't need this on her now, she decided would talk to the abbey about adoption for the child. It was the only way Isobel could have a normal life.

Maria rubbed her own stomach. It was only two years ago when she lost her second child to the fever she had when she was four months. She was going to get a doctor over to the villa soon as possible on tomorrow. She went back up stairs and checked on the children. Although most of them were practically grown up, for some reason she always remembered them as the trouble makers they were.

"Can you call the doctor tomorrow Georg?"

"I already have the telegram written Maria," he said as he pulled his wife into his arms, so they could go to sleep.

The night was uneventful except for the four year old that ran into his parents' bedroom and jumped onto the bed, and decided to sleep in the middle of his parents.

The sky turned blue, and the clouds disappeared as the sun rose that morning. The birds were chirping and singing their song.

Maria was up, even with the turmoil of last night, she was up singing and making the bed after Georg had given up and got up as well.

Isobel walked into the room in a pink dress from Brigitta. It almost fit her perfectly, except, even being the same age as each other, she had a dancer body, so the hem was a little short on her and it was a bit baggy on the bust where Brigitta usually filled it out. She sat down in a chair, as breakfast was already on the table.

"How you feeling?" Louisa asked first.

"Alright considering everything that is going on." she said quietly.

"How did you get here?" Kurt piped in his mouth full of food.

"Kurt don't talk with you mouth open." The Captain told his son.

"By train. I saved most of my allowance since I was five, I took a chance and left." she said just as quietly.

"Kids! Don't pester Isobel with questions." Maria said absentmindedly, as she wiped the syrup covered four year old face beside her who wriggled, trying to get away from her. "Hold still Lucas." she told her son sternly.

The boy puffed and pouted and sat with his arms crossed.

"You have a telegram Captain, and a young man is here to see Liesl." the butler said.

"Thank you Franz," the captain nodded and got up and left the room.

Liesl looked at Fabian and got up and motion him to come with her. She walked to the door.

"Rolf?" she said hesitantly.

"Liesl it is true you have come, I heard rumors but I didn't have the time to come and see if it was true for myself," Rolf was ecstatic till he nodded her hand in Fabian's. "Who is he?"

Isobel sat nervously as the doctor examined her. Maria kept her word and said she would be right there.

"You are quite malnourished, you need to gain some weight, and have you thought of what you are going to do yet?" he asked putting things back into you bag.

"I'm a dancer and always been thin, and what choice do I have I'm fifteen, people will think of me as a whore anyway." she said bitterly.

"But to be that thin and to be pregnant is very dangerous for the health of your child." the doctor told her.

"I don't even want this child, I never asked for this to happen!"

"I know child, but it is what it is and you need to take care of yourself, or you lose your child and possibly make that young man lose something which he deeply cares about." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Baroness, please make sure she eats properly and keep and eye on her, I shall be back in a few weeks." he said picking up his bag, "I'll show myself the way out. Good day Baroness, Fraulein."

End of chapter three

SCB


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the Beginning.

Chapter 4

Same as usual disclaimer of mine.

Liesl looked at the man standing before her. "Rolf this is Fabian, Fabian this is Rolf. Fabian is my fiancé," she said carefully and slowly.

'What was he doing here. I'm getting married in two months, no this can't be happening he betrayed his country. Okay the was harsh he did help us escape, but what we had was gone I was a girl with a her first crush.' Liesl's mind ran at lightening speed.

"Oh I didn't know you were engaged." Rolf said courtly as he felt his awkwardness get the better of him.

"It's going to be in the paper Friday," Fabian said in a cool voice. The guy gave him the creeps, he saw how he looked at his fiancée before he knew who he was.

"Oh well congratulations then," he said after a moment of thinking. "I best get going mother is waiting." he said and turned for the door.

Rolf didn't look back as he left the villa. At least not till he reached the gate. He wanted her back for himself, and he had two months to do it.

Isobel looked down at the book. Friedrich was to quiet for her right now, as he sat across the library where she first made her appearance to the household.

"Out with it already and stop staring at me like I'm sort of freak." she said letting her temper get the better of her.

"I don't know what to say Bell, I'm still shocked your here in my home. My parents won't tell me anything about whats wrong with you!" he said in a exasperated way. As he paced part of the room.

"Friedrich please calm down I'll tell but please don't go start making everything a big deal." she said sighing a shallow voice. "So sit down."

Friedrich sat down and faced her. His hands on his lap it reminded him of the uniform days.

Isobel made sure the door was closed before starting the story. "It was shortly after you left..."

Friedrich sat there stunned. She was his sister Brigitta's age, how could this happen to her. She was 15, he wanted to hurt the bastard, who called himself a teacher.

"Anyway I fainted in class, and I brought to the hospital." she took a deep breath in order to calm herself. "He made me pregnant Friedrich, and denied it and said it was you." she said it slowly.

Friedrich starred at her. He wanted to kill the bastard now for what he done and denied it, and placed the blame on him.

"Maria your mother is going to help me give the baby up for adoption."

"Why?"

"Friedrich, I'm fifteen with no money, no place to call home. I can't keep a baby can't be a mother at least I could still dance after the baby after I get back into shape but my life is over," she said but her voice was laced with the hidden fear she faced herself.

"Well..."

"No don't ask it, don't even say it. Its not your responsibility Friedrich. I am not going to trap you into a marriage." she said forbidding him.

"Who said you would trap me?" he said quietly. "You know I love you, but in the end it's your choice." he got up and stalked out of the room to his bedroom.

Gretl skipped home from school. Her curls bouncing, she remember the days she climbed the trees down the road when her father was gone. It was long time ago she barely remember it. Except kurt always told her she almost fell from them, and teased her about all the time still.

"Hey Gretl!"

"What do you want Conrad." she said stoping, he was the boy all the girls crushed on but to her she couldn't give a rip about him.

"Well I wondering if you want to study for the history test together?" he asked.

"No thank you." she said walking foreword again.

"There right you are stuck up." he called out after them. "Just because your father escaped from nazi's you think you so above everyone, all cowards."

"My father fought for what he believed in we are not cowards, you are." she yelled back at home and ran to the gate and shut it quickly.

"Gretl whats wrong?" Maria asked her second youngest as she enter through the front door out of breath.

"Conrad a boy at school called my stuck up, and that my family was a bunch of cowards during the war." she said huffing to catch breath as tear threatened to spill. "But I told him were not and at least we fight for what we believe in."

Maria hugged Gretl. "Just ignore him sweetie, we know what we went through they don't." she told Gretl, "so don't you worry.

Georg smiled at his wife and youngest daughter. "So how was school Candy Girl." he nickname for her from the story Hansel and Gretel.

"I'm fine father." she said hugging him and ran up to her room to drop her stuff off.

Maria looked at her husband and smiled. "Boy at school gave her a bit of trouble, but I think it will be fine." she told him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the stairs.

"It's to quiet at this table whats happened?" Georg looked at his children and son to be, and Isobel.

"Brigitta stole my lipstick!" Louisa shouted.

"I did not, you lost it!" Brigitta yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Girls!" Their father interrupted them. "First no yelling, Louisa you are to young for make-up." he said looking at the two different sisters.

"I saw Rolf today, he came over." Liesl said. "He wasn't really happy about Fabian."

Maria looked at Liesl. "He'll move on dear, just give it time." she said softly.

"Anything else you want to put onto the table?" The Captain said in a loud voice.

"No." everyone answered.

"I told him Baroness." she said quietly as the older woman brushed her hair.

"I thought so." Maria said knowingly. "Mostly the looks on your two faces at dinner gave it away."

"He doesn't get it."

"You're both young. He loves you but doesn't fully understand everything." she said.

"I don't want to trap him into something that not his fault." she said.

"Ever think he just wants the best for you?" she looked at the girl. "But I understand what your feeling." she hugged her warmly. "Get to bed you two, both of you need you rest." she said laughing, and kissed the girls' heads. "Sleep tight."

Maria made the rounds on the children, who need to be up for school the next morning, before going to the her husband's study where he was smoking a pipe.

Georg smiled and put it out as he saw her.

"Fabian found a house for Liesl and him," he told her. "It's quite nice as well since they are going to be newlyweds when they move in."

"That's wonderful, makes me remember our honeymoon." she said smiling.

"That's always a good thing," he held onto her hips.

"Before you start anything go brush your teeth," she said," you know how I detest smoke." she said.

"Yes my Baroness." He bowed to her, "your wish is my command."

Scb

Another chapter done.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the Beginning.

Chapter 5

I'm sitting here listening Season of Love from the soundtrack Rent...and it got me a bit of in a writing mode...who knows what well come from it. And I just realised the Friedrich who's 20 is in love with a 15 year old.

Marta braided her hair, sighed, and then took the braid out. She couldn't make up her mind how she wanted to do her hair for school that morning.

"Marta hurry up!" Louisa rushed and grabbed her books. She took the younger children to school in the morning with Friedrich.

"But!"

"Just wear it down for goodness sake. He won't care about your hair," Louisa told her sister in a rushed moment.

"How do you know?"

"He's 12, that's why. Boy's don't pay attention to girls' hair at 12 Marty." She told her younger sister.

"Oh and Peter does?" Marta countered back.

"Look, it doesn't matter your going to be late. So come on!" she rushed her sister out the bedroom door into the hall. "Brigitta, Gretl, Kurt!" she called out.

"Father?" he asked as he walked in his father study.

"What is it Friedrich?" George looked up at his oldest son from the paper work he was doing.

"Never mind, it's nothing important." he said and walked out. He unfolded the piece of paper in his hand and sighed and crumbled it and threw it in the trash.

Georg shook his head and smiled at his son. No one could be more amusing then his son at this moment. When Isobel and Friedrich first met she was an 11 year old dancer, she was almost 15 now. Five years younger then his son, at the beginning they didn't know what to think about the two being friends.

Georg knew far too well that Isobel father didn't like the relationship the two had and often tried to sabotage it with his wicked thoughts. But it never worked, and as they both grew up the love started to grow. In many ways Friedrich fell in love with a child and watched her grow and change to who she was at this moment and possibly to the woman she would become.

Georg kept pondering at his desk till the doctor came to him.

"Madame Von Trapp is perfectly healthy, and Fraulein Isobel is also well." he said briefly. "But I suggest the Fraulein gains a bit of weight."

"We will make sure of that." he said. "Thank you for coming to see my wife and Isobel."

"But there is one thing, Fraulein Isobel is three months not two." he said.

Georg looked at the doctor. Her story didn't add up unless she mixed up the dates. But women don't mix up dates with those sort of matters. Maria, and his late wife Agatha, was always on top of those matters, that went their female body

"Thank you doctor, Brigitta will see you out." he said as his daughter walked past the study.

Brigitta stopped and waited for the doctor.

Georg went straight to his son's rooms.

"Answers now!" he raised voice but it was still rather low and quiet.

"Father what are you talking about?" Friedrich said as he set down his knife that he was polishing. You never very well what I mean. Isobel's story. The doctor just denied it. She's three months gone which means she had month left with you before her story took place."

"What are you talking about father," Friedrich looked at him. "Did you think I would harm that girl who I love more then anything in the world?"

"Whether you would or not is not the question did you have relations with this girl... the truth Friedrich?"

Friedrich looked away and gulped for air.

"Did you!" the captain yelled.

"It was an accident, we didn't mean for it to happen. But she wasn't lying about her instructor, that really did happen, and it wasn't just to her."

"Things like that aren't accidents, breaking a plate is an accident. Ruining a young girl's life is not!"

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did! I was stupid I couldn't control my feelings, but I didn't force her, it just happened!" Friedrich said starting out angry by the end he was sitting down and crying.

Georg softened at his son's tears.

"You need to marry her and make the child legitimate. There's no doubt you love her." he said.

"She won't marry me. She thinks she's trapping me into a marriage I don't want, but I do want it, more than anything!" he said confusing himself.

"Go talk to her. I need to talk to you mother." he said. Maria was never going to believe this one.

"Tell me you fibbing Georg, Friedrich and Isobel! No! He has too much respect for women; he's marring her no matter what." She came to the conclusion.

Georg could only laugh at his wife. She was talking more to herself, then him.

SCB...

Short I know but it's another chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 6.

I now I am really weird for writing and such ideas pop into my head so I write them figuring out the details I go. I'll mess up time to time with little detail of ages and stuff so yeah.

The villa was unusually quiet this one morning. Maria was out in the town, doing some shopping and deciding if she should cut her hair. She awoke before her husband and left him a note saying she would be back for morning tea.

It was rare that she awoke before the Captain. But the child she was carrying was restless and woke her at dawn dressing and eating quietly. She slipped out and walked to the village.

She rarely did this now. Reminders of her life in the convent came back and she smiled. Now she had children of her own. She decided to stop and see Mother Abbess, and the other sisters.

She looked down at her fine cloths, and shorter hair. Slightly curls in the fashion of pin curls that took forever to dry. Her stomach protruding slightly from the tightly fit cloths. She was sad, that they had to take out her gown for Liesl's wedding once again. The wedding was within the week.

She stopped at the gate and knocked.

"Yes my child?" Sister Margaretta came to the gate not recognizing the woman who stood before her.

"I wish to speak to Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta." she smiled warmly.

"How?" Maria cut the woman off by sing a note... "Maria?"

"It is I," she laughed as she was let in and welcomed the hug which was waiting for her.

"We heard you came back, but that is all" she said eying the young mother. "Your?"

"Third little one. Lucas, was my first I suffered a miscarriage, two years ago." She said quietly.

"Poor dear that must have been dreadful." the nun said walking along with her hands in her habit.

"This one shall be last..." she said sadly.

"Sister Bernice!" the nun called out. "Look who's come to visit finally after all these years."

"Maria Von Trapp, my we haven't seen since, well since you left," the other sister said.

"Been busy with the family. Liesl getting married, Friedrich and Isobel, I don't even know where to start with them, Lucas demands attention like he was a navy officer like his father, the girls are boy crazy. The house is a mess and morning sickness won't go away." she smiled and laughed.

"In truth Mother, I don't know what to do with the two, I don't wish to force them into marriage, Friedrich's young, and Isobel is only 15. It was different when the child wasn't his, she could of put it up for adoption." she said.

"Since now there is a responsibility to the child you wish to do the right thing?" the older women smiled.

"Yes, but there just children, Oh how I wish I could just leave it up to them, but she's 15, she has no clue how to take care of a child."

"You when you had Lucas did you know how much work it be?" the Mother Abbess looked at Maria with a sly smile.

"I had an inkling, but no I wasn't ready, especially when my own husband sat there laughing as I was sick, then got up and said I was pregnant and went to wake the children. To this day I can't hide anything from him." she said fuming a the memory near the end of her mini rant.

The mother Abbess laughed. "Child you are like a open book most of the time with your emotions."

The door on the little sitting room was rapped on, and opened, to reveal one worried looking captain. "I believe it is past morning tea." he said looking at his guilty wife, "But I knew somehow you were here, sitting and talking and of course drinking tea. Good morning reverend mother." he semi bowed to the senior nun.

"Good morning Captain Von Trapp, I'm sorry I kept Maria, but on the bright side she can't very well run away to here anymore." Maria blushed at the comment and the Old woman and the Captain chuckled.

"She gave you trouble before you sent her to us?" He asked. "then again that would explain quite a lot."

"Georg!" Maria wanted to slap her husband but refrained from the abuse. Who just chuckled under his breath.

"Well you two best be going, the children are probably looking for you both." the older woman said.

"Yes they probably are."Maria said quietly and got up. "Its been great seeing you again I'll try and visit more often."

Liesl walked around her backyard. A basket of flowers on her arm, Fabian was at work, so she was by herself. Most of her sibling were at school. She had no idea what Isobel and Friedrich were doing and frankly didn't care at the moment.

She was getting married in few days. Her smile was always on even as she thought of her dress, which was dream, of white and lace. She would carry calla lilies, white of course. Her dark hair would be pulled back elegantly.

Liesl sighed.

"You can't marry him."

"what?" Liesl turned at the voice with turn out to be Rolfs.

"You can't marry him," Rolf said quickly.

"And why not?" She asked him, in her mind she thought this was ridiculous why would he being doing this.

"Because I still love you," he told her.

"Leave," she told him... "Now"

Rolf looked at her.

"LEAVE!" She yelled at him.

Rolf just nodded and looked away before leaving as he was told.

"How could you!" she cried. "Today before my wedding, you come here hoping I'll leave my fiancé for you a boy I haven't seen in years, a childhood crush!"

"I just thought," he started.

"Well you thought wrong." She told him.

"I'll be leaving then I guess," he walked away.

Maria found Liesl starring at the gazebo as her and Georg returned. She looked at her husband and went to her adopted daughter.

"She's finally agreed to marry me." Friedrich told his father as he walked into the study that was his fathers.

"Thats good, it better be soon then." he said not looking up at his son. He didn't want to believe it, he still couldn't look his own first born son in the eye.

He eyed the paper work on his desk and heard the footsteps that left the room. He sighed and head his head in his hands.

"Father?"

"Yes Gretl?" he asked.

"Wheres Mother?"

"With Liesl why?" he looked at his ten year old daughter, tall for her age her long curly blonde hair was all over the place as usual.

"Uh, nothing its a woman thing." she said quickly and turned red.

"Oh really?" he asked in his questioning voice that he used at the berry picking scene years earlier.

"No offense dad," she said looking at him. "But your not a woman, I doubt you would understand."

"And your ten years old." he countered his daughter.

"Eleven! I'm practically eleven!" she said frustrated.

The captain held back a laugh. "Of course I almost forget about your birthday is when? oh in 4 months."

"Don't make fun." she told him bravely as he lifted a eyebrow. "I want to go to the movies can I go, I have enough saved up."

"With who you sisters, brothers?" he asked her.

"No more like friends from school." she said.

"Hmm who?" he asked.

"Lily, Kelly and Jacob ," she said really fast.

"Jacob?" he said puzzled. "No you are to young to go on dates, you ten sorry eleven. Your to young." he told her in a matter of factly.

"I knew I should I went to mom the must popular boy in school like me and I can't even go!" she stomped her fight and ran up the stairs to her room.

Maria watched the scene and giggled from the hallway. She walked to her husband and went and sat on his lap. "We have one interesting family dear."

Sorry I know it took a long time and my beta sorta disappeared so yeah lol anyone want to be my beta?

SCB


	7. Chapter 7

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Liesl stood nervously in front of the mirror in the room she was given to dress in. She was shaking from her nerves and the wedding.

Maria smiled and fixed her daughters veil for the last time. She looked in in her daughters eyes."Its time," she said.

"I know I just can't believe it." she said and looked at Maria. "I'll be leaving home for good this time." she said.

"You know your welcome anytime Liesl." Maria told her. "But it will be lonely without you in the house, Louisa good but not the same as you are with the younger children." she said.

"Well call if you ever need help." Liesl smiled.

"Yes but soon enough you'll have your own family to look after."

"I can't believe it at times," she told her adoptive mother truthfully.

"Neither could I when I married your father." Maria told her while smiling. "But its time to go, Fabian waiting for you." Maria smiled and squeezed her daughters hand that she was holding.

Liesl nodded and gave a shaky smile. She took a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay I'm ready." she said.

Captain Georg Von Trapp nearly let a tear a escape as he saw his daughter come near him. All dressed in white, with a filmy veil over her dark hair. Her first floor length gown she ever wore in her life was her wedding gown.

Pure white silk with lace over top, on the skirt and bodice. The neckline was square and appropriate for the occasion, even through she had no sleeves just white lace gloves that went past her elbows.

"Liesl, you are so much like you mother," he said. "She was very beautiful, just like you are." the captain said.

"Come on dad, don't cry." Liesl teased him. "I'm suppose to cry not you."

Father and daughter looked at each other and smiled. He was losing his daughter for good today.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Fabian was shaking up at the alter. In his black suit with a black tie and white gloves. The moment Liesl came into view. He forgot everything and just stared she was absolutely breath taking.

He noticed the small flowers where her veil started, the smal traces of make up on her face. The neckline of her gown, how her waist seemed so tiny in the dress. Again he noticed some flowers. He smiled to himself, as he watched her walk towards him on her fathers arm.

Today was the beginning of their life together. For the years to come and pass. The children they might have, the moments they will have.

He barely could remember saying his vows. Fabian just knew that he said 'I Do'. He heard Liesl repeat after the priest. He was so captivated by the woman in front of him, since the moment he laid his eyes one the her.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Liesl was shaking by the time she reacher her husband to be. She waited years for this day in her life. How she used to plan it as a child, it seem to surreal that it was happening. The Church had her favorite flowers, her dress was a dream, and her family was all gathered around her.

"I Liesl Agatha Von Trapp..." She started and finished with her 'I do."

They exchanged the rings and squeezed each others hand.

The priest said the final words of 'You may kiss the bride.'

Fabian smiled as he left his wife's veil, and kissed her in front of the church.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

They were married.

The newlyweds could hardly believe it. They kept staring at each other, while feeding one another bits of food through dinner. Liesl smashed cake in his face laughing then helped him clean it off.

Everyone was happy. Friedrich was dancing with Isobel, she was really starting to show.

Kurt found a girl to flirt with for the time being. Well when he wasn't eating that was, or he multi tasked, ate and flirted at the same time.

Louisa was with her younger sister. Lucas was asleep upstairs and Maria ready for sleep to. It was a long day and the baby wasn't helping either most days. Her back ached, she slept constantly, didn't like to stand for more then hour at a time.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Maria managed to see the two newlyweds go off on there honeymoon. She looked at the stair and sighed.  
It was at times like this like this she wanted a elevator.

Georg went over to his wife and picked her up. "You are going straight to bed my dearest." he said.

"And I'm not going to fight you." Maria smiled lightly. "Since you saving me many stairs."

Georg laughed, and made his way to their bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Only around five and half more months Lucas was never this much trouble." she said and she unbutton her dress, and changed into her nightgown. Her ever growing stomach showed plainly through it.

Georg went to his wife and kissed her forehead and rubbed where his child lied within his wife.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to check on Lucas, and the others." he said.

Maria nodded and crawled into the large bed and was out like a light as soon as her head touch the pillow.

Georg grinned to himself before leaving to see to his sons, and daughters. He made sure Lucas was alright. Gretl and Marta in bed. Louisa was reading a book. Friedrich and Isobel were talking in the library.

"I don't see why we can't just get married after the baby's born." Isobel objected.

"Because it wouldn't be right Izzy." he sighed.

"But I'll be fat and unattractive, and no one knows its your child." she said

'But I know, and the family knows." Friedrich said. "We can get have a small private wedding, at least for now and if we want a wedding that everyone can attend to, we can plan it." he said.

"Fine I guess. Do you think theres any cake left?" she asked after a moment.

Friedrich just laughed and kissed her.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Georg Von Trapp went back to his sleeping wife. Changing into his night clothes her crawled into the bed and pulled her close to him.

It was a wonderful day, of a wonderful life. He thought as he fell asleep smiling.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Short chapter...buts its a chapter. Hopefully I'll have time to updated more often...then months and months.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 8

Hey all. New chapter.

(Note from beta – I think that Krissy deserves a huge Hug for this – I know she's having a bit of a hard time with stuff at the moment, but she still managed to pull through and get this out for us guys!)

Maria sighed and sank in on the love seat in her husband's study.

"You really should see the doctor, you have never been more exhausted in you life." Georg told her. "I mean, even with Lucas, you were running around till you practically gave birth to him."

"Georg I know, but every baby is different." she said. "I'm already 5 months and I'm huge!"

"You're not huge Maria! You're pregnant with my baby, which makes you extremely attractive to me." He said, coming to sit down beside her.

"Thanks, but that's how I got in to this way in the first place." She told him wryly.

"I believe you were there as well dearest." Georg grinned at her.

"I know I was." she said. "Only four more months, then we'll have 9 children." she said.

"Yes, many are surprised, I'm still having children with the seven I already have." Georg chuckled to himself. "Then I have a beautiful young wife, so I don't blame myself!"

"Well I'm glad." Maria said before adding, "I think."

Georg laughed out loud. "I'm calling the doctor, you go and rest." He told his wife.

I'm sorry." Liesl said.

"It's not your fault." Fabian said trying not to laugh.

"Yes it is!" Liesl said in a childlike way of almost shouting at him.

"Liesl, Darling, I knew when I signed up for the marriage, you had no idea how to cook what so ever. But I appreciate the thought." he said.

"Fabian I managed to make a pancake go up in flames!" she looked at him sternly.

"I know and it was priceless!" he said laughing, and then he saw her look at him, that could almost match her fathers! "I mean it was very, very sad...come on Liesl, you have to admit it was pretty funny." Fabian said grinning at his new wife.

"Then you can do the cooking, you're better at it." Liesl said stubbornly.

"Fine I will!" Fabian said, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Liesl asked him with her hands on her hips.

"You are my dear." her husband replied and kissed her. "And I love you for it."

Fabian pulled his new wife close with his hands on her hips. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" he asked, kissing down her neck.

"About five times." she said sighing softly and gripped his broad shoulders.

"How about we forget about dinner and make our own in our room." he said huskily in her ear as he nipped her ear lobe.

"Is dessert included?' she asked.

"Isn't it always my darling bride?" Fabian said, as he swept her up into his arms.

The house was quite without Liesl around. Sure, the young ones made enough noise to make up for it, although the Captain couldn't believe that his daughter was married and had her own house, and husband, they were acting like total newlyweds.

"I think it twins." Maria said.

"Oh, that's nice dear." Georg said still off in space. "Twins?!...what?!" he said snapping back into reality.

Maria laughed.

"That's what the doctor suspects." Maria said still smiling.

"Twins...dearest, if we keep this up, were going to need a bigger house, or marry some of them off, and I'm not ready for that yet." he said.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself." Maria said smirking a bit at her husband.

"Just a small wedding Friedrich, maybe in the Gazebo?" Isobel said.

"That sounds nice. I hate big affairs anyway. I found us an apartment, so we don't have to live here after we're married. It has two rooms, one for us, one for the baby. There's a kitchen and living room area, bathroom also." Friedrich said to her.

"Izzy, I'm sorry for getting us into this mess, if I had just stopped none of this would be happening." He said.

"Friedrich, it's my fault to, not just yours I got carried away myself." Isobel told him.

"It is my fault, I'm the one older then you Izzy, I met you when you were 10 years old, then I just fell in love with you, and I kissed you..."

"And I kissed you back." Isobel cut him off. "And I never stopped you either; it's both of our faults."

Friedrich nodded. "Well, Chocolate or Sponge cake?" he asked.

"Chocolate." They said in agreement and then laughed. Friedrich smiled and kissed her.

Gretl ran around the yard, her friends were over. "Hey watch this!" she yelled then did a cartwheel. "Isn't it cool?"

"Totally cool!" Beatrice, a girl with reddish hair said. "Hey Betty can you do that?"

"No, but let's ask if we can go swimming!" A black haired girl said.

"Daddy won't allow that." Marta said. "He says it's too dangerous."

Gretl sighed, she loved swimming even if she couldn't really swim all that well.

"I know! We can run through the sprinklers!" Gretl yelled. "I'll go ask!" she said before running inside.

"So you're in University then." Louisa asked him, after she took a sip of her coffee.

"Freshman, what about you." the stranger asked.

"I just graduated in June." she said. "From high school."

"So, Louisa Von Trapp, that's a pretty name." He said. "My name is Avery Simons."

Louisa blushed and smiled.

HEHEHE, New Chapter. Hope you like it. Many Thanks to my wonderful Beta - Eloise, and her ace British ways. I know I suck at British slang. Please Review

Next chapter: Kurt, Brigitta...and much more.

(Beta Note – Aww, you don't suck at GB slang, you're awesome! Woo!!! Thank you, go Britain! We have Marmite. P)


	9. Chapter 9

Back to the beginning

Chapter Nine

Hey all, hope you like it. the beta'd version is coming...

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Louisa smiled to herself. Secretly she was happy that she chose to wear her light dress. It was her newest one, and her prettiest of her day wear so she thought. Her flaxen hair was down about her shoulders and made it way down her back. She even had about of make up on that day.

"You have 8 siblings, wow. " Avery said. "I only have my sister."

"Well Liesl the eldest is married, Friedrich is getting married soon, its a sticky situation he's in." she said. " and the rest are younger, Lucas is just a toddler but he's my half brother, Gretl is ten, rest range up to me, and there's only three boys, and five girls. We're hoping this time mother will have another girl." Louis explained. "Sorry am I being a chatterbox?"

"No it;s perfect alright..another brother are sister, that must be exciting." Avery smiled at her innocence.

"Oh it is!, and finally being able to come back home, after being in Switzerland because of the war." she said her voice getting softer at the end.

"Yes that dreadful war, but its over now." Avery said. "Thats how I came to be here, I fell in loved and moved here, and now going to study here. I'm from Canada."

"Canada. Wow, yours far away from home." Louisa said a bit shocked.

"Yes I suppose I am. But at twenty-four, it was time to find adventure." Avery said.

Louisa choked on her drink. "Your twenty-four!"

"Why how old are you?"

"I'm just 18." Louisa said meekly. He'd surely he forget her know.

"Just 18, you seem older." Avery said smiling. "But it doesn't matter, So you like reading."

"Oh gracious heaven...That book is for my sister Brigitta she always has her nose in a book. I never could really stay interested long in a book. Though I am fond of art, and painting." she said

"What do you wish to do at the Uni?" Avery asked her.

"Oh I don't know. Father wants me to go. I'll probably just study art or something." Louisa shrugged. "What are you taking?"

"English, and history so far." Avery said.

"Thats nice, Mother always criticized my English and history marks." she said sullenly.

"Your mother taught you?"

"Oh, my father married our governess, right before the war broke out." she said explaining.

"Your father married his employee, now that different." Avery said shocked.

"They loved each other, he was just to stubborn to admit it. And mother well she thought her calling was to be a nun."

"You certainly have a interesting family." Avery told her.

"Yeah I know." she said.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOM

"Maria who is that walking with Liesl?" Georg asked. From the window where he stood.

Maria Von Trapp got up where she sat and went next to him. "I don't know dear. Maybe a new beau?" she teased.

"Be nice, but he looks to old for her." He said.

"I'm sure they met at the university or something." Maria said sitting back down.

"How you feeling?" Georg asked pouring her some tea.

"Like a large ballon, who's only 6 months" she said taking the tea from him. "But other then that I am alright."

"Well your having twins so, I guess it natural to feel that way." he said.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Mother?" Gretl asked. Walking into her parents sitting room.

"What is it Gretl?" Maria asked looking up from her book.

"Where do babies comes from...I mean you had Luc, and now this one. And Izzy having one" Gretl asked.

Maria dropped the book...but regained her composure. "Well Gretl, come here."Gretl ran over to her mother and sat beside her.

"Well...when a man and a woman love each other, sometimes that loves spills over and creates a baby." Maria said after thinking.

"But what about Izzy and Friedrich." Gretl asked.

"Well their's is a special case of love." Maria answered...'and hormones.' she thought to herself and looked at Gretl who seemed satisfied.

"Why don't you run along and go play?" Maria said.

"Okay!"Gretl jumped off the settee and ran out of the room.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"Father, is it alright if I go out Friday night to the movies?" Louisa asked

"With who?" Georg asked.

"A friend from University," Louisa answered carefully, in the middle of taking a bite of her food on her plate.

"Was it that boy who walked you home?" he asked,

"Um yeah." She said shyly.

"I want to meet him first." Georg concluded.

"Oh Georg just let her go." Maria said. "He seemed like a nice boy.'

"Louisa has a boyfriend!" Marta and Gretl chanted in a sing-song voice.

Isobel sat in her seat next to Friedrich. One hand on her six month stomach. Other with a fork pushing around food.

"Izzy try to eat please," Friedrich said.

"I'm just not feeling well today." she told him.

Friedrich put a hand to her forehead. "Dad I think you might want to find the doctor. Izzy has a fever." he said. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

"Louisa you can go..."Georg said before going for the telephone.

SOMSOMSOMSOM

Another chapter. Hoped you all liked it.

Please review the more feedback I get, the fast I write more.


	10. Chapter 10

Back To the Beginning.

Chapter 10

Sorry!! Been extremely busy.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

"She'll be fine. Son, just make sure she rest for a few days." The doctor said. "If she gets worse call me immediately. But for now keep her hydrated and comfortable." He told Friedrich and the Captain who both nodded. As the younger man went to go comfort his fiancée.

"So how are you holding up George, if I remember correctly you were always quite anxious with a arrival of a child." the doctor said smiled.

"I am doing just fine, after eight children I think I have gotten used to it." George said smiling.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Louisa sat in her room, brushing her hair out. She was of think how to wear it for Friday. Maybe just a ponytail, or headband. That would seem to juvenile Louisa told herself.

Louisa sighed and changed into her nightgown. "Brigitta?" she whispered to her sleeping sister.

"what?" the lump on the bed mumbled and moved somewhat.

"I think I'm in love." Louisa said falling onto her bed in a dramatic heap. "_He's_ _so!_ _handsome, and intelligent, interesting!"_

"Stop talking in such italics!" Brigitta said. "And let me sleep!"

"Oh fine Brigitte." Louisa pouted and then smiled thinking of Avery, with his mousy blond hair, and gray eyes before falling asleep.

SOMOSMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMSOM

Avery walked up the drive to the Villa. He forgotten to ask what time he should pick her up. The maid had directed him to the terrace where the family was outside.

As he came closer he saw younger children running around laughing and shrieking. A toddler playing on a blanket. He assume that was Lucas Louisa's youngest and half sibling.

Her father was talking to his wife, who seem undoubtedly pregnant. Then he saw a young girl, talking in swiss with a boy, she was also pregnant and by the looks of it the boy was the father.

Then he spotted Louisa, running around in dungaree's and a tee shirt.

He noticed after a moment the Captain was looking at him.

"Sorry for disturbing your family, Sir. But I realized yesterday that I never gave your daughter Louisa, a way to get in contact with me for about Friday." Avery said.

Georg looked at his wife, who had a play nice look on her face.

"And your name is?" Georg asked.

"Avery Simons, Sir. I am a student at the University." Avery said with his palm sweating.

"Do you who I am Avery Simons?" Georg said grinning inside his mind. He noted the boy's nervousness as soon as he spoke up.

"Captain Georg Ritter Von Trap, Sir." Avery said.

"Oh Georg be nice to the young man. I'm Maria, Louisa's mother." Maria said getting up with some difficulty.

"Its alright you can stay seated." Avery said in a hurry and went over to her to shake her hand.

Louisa stopped in the middle of the game her and sibling were playing. She fell to the ground at the impact of the ball hitting her full force. She shrieked before getting up. "Your going to pay for that Kurt Hedwig!" she yelled and went after her brother. Before reminding her crush was here. She stopped short once more, she didn't want to act like a child around him.

She walked up the steps.

"Avery! What are you doing here?" She asked, self consciously patting her hair down and pushed back the two long pigs tails.

"I realized after going back to my place, I never gave you a way, for you to tell me you answer." Avery said taking in the sight of her. Her cheeks flushed from the running and galloping around, her hair oddly misplaced but still to him it looked perfect, and her eyes! Oh they danced around on there own somehow from the excitement. What was this girl doing to him!

"I can go." Louisa said, stealing a glance at her father, who ended up just shrugging and nodded.

"Hey come play with us!" Kurt shouted coming there way.

"Avery this is my brother Kurt, Kurt meet Avery Simons." Louisa said.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said shaking the boys. No mans hand, Kurt decided. "so want to join in a game of some football?"

"Go join them Avery, you can even join us for supper." Maria said grinning ear to ear, at her husband bewilder look of shock. Louisa's look of joy.

"I wouldn't be inconveniencing you, Lady Von Trap?" Avery asked.

"Of course not! And call me Maria everyone else does." Maria said smiling.

"Alright then." Avery said and took of his jacket and sweater vest. And followed Louisa and Kurt. He tried not to focus on Louisa in her dungaree's, as he walked behind her.

"Why did just do that!" Georg looked at wife.

"Well it a good way to get to know him wouldn't you say." Maria said.

"He's to old for her!" George said.

"You know Father, I feel left out you were never this protective with Fabian and I." Liesl said smiling. As Fabian joined the game, and introduced himself to Avery.

"Fabian is a totally different matter, and you the same age not six years older then yourself." George said to his daughter.

"Okay what about you and mother." Liesl said looking at him.

Georg look at his daughter, she was totally right. Maria was seventeen years his junior. I'm totally taking a guess, I say she was 20 in the movie. George maybe around 37

"Still not the point times are changing." Georg said.

"Times not changing that fast." Liesl said under her breath.

SOMOMSOMSOMSOMSOM SOMOMSOMSOMSOM

"So Avery what exactly are you taking at the University?" Georg asked. All the men were sitting in the study. The captain was smoking his pipe.

"English and History," Avery said. "My father wished for me to go into science or something within that."

"And who is your father?" George asked curiously.

"Robert Simons I'm originally from Canada. But I feel in love with this country when I ended up here because of the war." Avery said.

"You were a solider?" Kurt asked asked.

"Yes, my band never made it to the front though." Avery said.

"Do you have a job?" Friedrich looked at him.

"I'm currently working at a bookstore Friedrich. I make enough to live off at the moment. I know I am few years older then your daughter Sir, and that you probably do not like me. But I would never put her life in any danger or consequence." Avery said bravely.

"Very well. You surprise me." Georg said. "Have her home before 10:30, if I hear one word of you being less of a gentleman, I will find you and hurt you, and make it look like a mere accident, and believe me i can." Georg said.

Avery just nodded.

"Alright lets go find the women and have some dessert." George said and the men walked out of the study like nothing happened.

"You should hear Louisa sing!" Gretl said.

"Oh no! I am not going to sing solo!" Louisa said frightened at the aspect of singing by herself.

"Then sing Edelweiss with father then." Kurt said.

So Louisa sang and to Avery it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

'Edelweiss, edelweiss,

every morning you greet me.

Small and white, clean and bright,

you look happy to meet me.

Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow,

bloom and grow forever.

Edelweiss, edelweiss,

bless my homeland forever.'

Louisa finished with a soft blush on her face. The stuck nine in the evening.

"I'll walk you to the door." Louisa said to Avery. Who nodded since it was getting late.

Maria blocked her brothers from following.

They stood outside for a moment or to.

"So my father and brother interrogated you?" she asked lightly.

"A bit nothing I couldn't handle. So I'll see you tomorrow at seven?" Avery said softly. He watched Louisa look up at him her face light up by moonlight and she nodded.

They didn't know it would happen. But even as small as a kiss it was, it sent sparks everywhere. It started as soon as it ended and innocent little kiss. Avery smiled and nodded caressing her cheek with his hand for a split second and then let drop and walked down the steps.

Louisa waited till he round the corner of the gate and went back inside. A small smile on her face. Maria gave a knowing nod as her adoptive daughter walked to her bedroom.

SOMOMSOMSOMSOM

I hope you like it.

I was in a total Fluff mod tonight.

Reviews!!!

I'm already planning next chapter. I had writer block for a while. But I think I'm getting into the story once again. All i can say is I'm Evil!!!

SCB


	11. Chapter 11

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 11

Hurray!!! Look I posted...without 6 months intervene!!

On to the Story!! By the way, it is now four months later.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOM

Friedrich smiled all the way down the hall as he reach for the door handle of his sons nursery. He paused briefly, and reflected deeply on the previous nights. Isobel going into labor, and such nots.

Friedrich, walked in quietly and went to pier into the cradle. His son looked up at him with weird blue eyes.

"Hello there Tobias." he said gently and lifted the infant into his arms and cradled him. Isobel was resting in the connected room.

Maria his mother had yet the child and was getting impatient about it. Friedrich sat down in the rocker.

He still marveled at the sight and thought of being a father to this innocent being. It scared him to death thinking he was the one responsible for this little elven creature with the blond wisps of curls on his head and blue eyes. He had to protect him from everything right now, and then one day he'll go out on his own and not need him.

"A frighting thought isn't it?" Georg said from the doorway.

"What is frightful father?"

"Being a father and realizing that there entirely dependent on you." Georg smiled lightly.

"It is." Friedrich agreed. "How's mother?"

"Resting, I think we'll all be glad when then child comes." Georg said.

Friedrich chuckled and got up. Tobias was being fussy and it was time to feed him.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOMSOM

Liesl sank into the bed beside her husband. Who was silently reading a book.

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" she asked Fabian.

Fabian just grunted and turned the page.

"Fabian please, I didn't mean to make a fool out of you at dinner with your boss." Liesl pleaded. "I also didn't mean the glass of wine I threw at you. I thought we were equals in this marriage! Know what...you did deserve the wine in your face. Know what also I'll just go sleep in the spare room, or better yet you go."

"The doctors office called while you were out today." Fabian finally said. "They said sorry to tell you but you aren't pregnant."

Liesl went blank in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" Fabian asked.

"Because your so careful, and we barely have enough room, or the money. I was scared." Liesl said after a few moments of silence.

"You know you can always come to me." Fabian said.

"I know I'm sorry. Well I'm not so." Liesl said.

"In time Liesl, once the business gets off the ground and everything is stable I mean it." Fabian said, looking at her.

"I know." she said and kissed him softly.

"So do we still have chocolate cake in the ice box?" Fabian asked hopefully.

Liesl laughed. "I'll go get a piece," getting up and walked in her nightgown to the small kitchen and got some cake. She padded softly back to the bedroom.

"At least my cooking has improved." Liesl said.

Fabian laughed. "It has and for the greater good."

Liesl looked at him before swatting the side of his head. "I'm going to go take a bath, wash the plate when your finished." She told him as she gather her robe and went to the bathroom.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOM SOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOM

"So, thanks for walking me home." Louisa said to Avery. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she looked up at him.

"Your father won't come out and kill me, if I kiss you will he?" Avery joked.

"I think he's to preoccupied lately for that." Louisa said and stood up on her tippy toes, and kissed him first.

Avery kissed her back softly. "I best get back. I'll see you at school tomorrow lunch?"

"Same spot same time." Louisa said stepping back sadly from him. "Then the fair this weekend."

"Of course."Avery grinned, "I wouldn't miss winning you a teddy bear in front of everybody."

"We'll see about that." Louisa poked him in the sides as he tried to dodge it. "I could climb the lattice in the back with a jar of spiders in my hands. I might just have to beat you and give you a teddy bear."

Avery laughed, and held her tight and gave her one last kiss that lingered a bit longer then others. "Just keep the spiders to yourself," with that Avery tipped his hat at her, and walked down the drive.

"How was the date?" Brigitta asked as she saw her sister walk into there shared room.

"Lovely." Louisa answered kicking off her shoes and grabbing her bath bag.

"So thats why your hairs a mess and have a love bite on your neck." Brigitta grinned.

Louisa turned horrified in search for a mirror.

"I'm joking Louisa, jeez a bit on edge tonight are we? Was the date more then just 'lovely'?" Brigitta smirked and used her book as a shield as a book came flying at her.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOM

"The family is in the back Mr. Simons, just go on back." The house keeper said to Avery as he came to pick up Louisa for the fair.

"Thank you." Avery said and walked to the terrace.

"Hello Captain, Mrs. Von Trapp," Avery said greeting then first.

"Hello Avery dear, and what have I told you call me Maria," Maria laughed lightly as her husband just grunted and nodded to the young man in front of him.

"Louisa is probably in the gazebo, said she had some homework to finish before hand. Though I doubt pride and prejudice is homework." Maria spoke to him with a smile.

Avery nodded, and went to the gazebo. Where he found his blond haired and blue eyed beauty with her feet curled up underneath her, completely devoured in her book.

"No, indeed, my mind was more agreeably engaged. I've been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow." Avery quoted.

Louise looked up suddenly shocked. "Oh you gave me a fright!" she said. "You know Austen?"

"I do know her work a little," Avery admitted.

Louisa smiled and picked up her bookmark, and marked her page.

"Come I have to show you Tobias! He is search a adorable little fellow." Louisa said excited.

"Alright, but we must be going soon." Avery said smiling. "Do you need to change?" Motioning to her casual attire of dungaree's, and tee shirt and cardigan.

"It well be easier to go in this, no skirts to get in the way." Louisa said smiling.

"Alright then." Avery nodded, helping her up, and lead her out of the gazebo with a hand at the small of her back.

They told her parents they would be back before dark, and wander off to go have some fun.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOM

The house was in a rampage, when Louisa made it home. A silent rampage, it was odd, very odd. She walked to the the sitting room, found most the family but the young ones, sitting quietly.

"What has happened?" She exclaimed. "Is everything alright...is it mother!"

"Your mother is fine." Georg said. "It is seemed the Isobel had run off, leaving the child here."

Louisa shot a look to Friedrich, cradling Tobias in his arms. Before he go up and went up the stairs.

She picked up the note on the table.

Dear Friedrich.

I am Sorry, I cannot do this as I thought I could. Do not look for me, I will be far away. Take care of Tobias for me, I know how much you love him.

Isobel.

SOMSOMSOMSOMSOSOM

So... What do you think??

Probably not my best I written.

But reviews please.

I know my writing is sketchy in the grammar and errors part...

SCB


End file.
